Zack the Wolf
"I am the one who shall stop you if you choose to be evil" - Zack's a hater. Well at least of evil '' Zack is the current Woju Warrior (yes it sounds silly), a title that runs through his entire family. The Woju Warrior fights evil around the world with magic and other traditional techniques. He is 14 years old and fights evil, not looking for fame or fortune. Zack has a variety of skills although his strong point is his strength. If it wasn't obvious by now, he fights evil. Concept and creation He had originally been created as the strong but clumsy guy and Sams best friend. He first started out as a blue and yellow (and somewhat chubby) monkey but later was changed to a fit and powerful wolf due to some issues. A recent reboot made him a mystical warrior and no longer Sams best friend. He got new powers and weaknesses to even things out as well as a better personality. One thing worth pointing out about his reboot is that he is know incredibly powerful and a force to be reckoned with. Personality Zack is brave and is willing to fight foes in order to protect others, no matter how big or menacing the foe might be. Although he doesn't accept awards or help, he can see when assistance is needed. However he does tend to be a bit awkward around others due to the lack of socialising during his childhood. He normally will be silent when in a group. Just because he is a calm and nice person normally doesn't mean he can't show anger. When angered Zack will become an almost uncontrollable beast that has trouble telling his allies from his enemies. Angering Zack to an extreme level will also cause him to enter a state where he is filled up with rage and becomes more powerful overall. However he does try to control his anger around his friends. Backstory Centuries ago there was a mysterious warrior with unknown origins who protected the innocent, he was known as the Woju Warrior. Ever since then the eldest child of the Woju Warrior would take on the role when 14. They would be armed with a nearly indestructible wooden staff, a magic green piece of cloth that helps control their magic (usually worn as a headband, belt or scarf) and 10 years of training by the former Woju Warrior. Once the 10 years of basic training have been completed, the 14 year old child would go on to protect the world while learning new skills. Zack trained with his father in a small hut located in a jungle. Zack was enthusiastic about becoming the Woju Warrior as a child due to the stories his father would tell him about when he would go on adventures such as the time he saved a town from mutants (reference). Once Zacks training was over he donned the magic green piece of cloth as a headband and left home to go fight evil. Some time later he saw a green rabbit losing a fight to a pack of giant mutants (sent by Lord Zugon). Zack decided to step in and jumped towards the giant mutants, hitting them with powerful blows. He was able to take a couple down with little difficulty. When more came, the green rabbit got back up and helped Zack fight them. This green rabbit introduced himself as Sam the rabbit. Together they both took down the mutants and quickly became friends. Ever since then Zack has met more people and gone on many more adventures. Powers and abilities Woju magic Much like all Woju Warriors he can control an unique magic known as Woju magic that is impossible to copy by anyone besides the Woju Warrior. This magic allows him to access incredible powers: Shield: a shield that covers/protects him. He can expand slightly but this takes more energy. Projectiles: small but fast projectiles that can be fired from his hands in a straight line. Power/speed upgrade: a temporary upgrade to his speed of strength. Short range teleportation: he is able to teleport short distances. This power is very limited however due to only being able to teleport himself and not anything he is holding (exception being his staff). Explosion: a explosion that covers a small area around him (it doesn't effect Zack). It is similar to the Chaos Blast move used by Shadow the Hedgehog. Strength One of Zacks key abilities is his super strength. With his power he can break through boulders and even metal! He can make himself even stronger by using his Woju magic. His strength has make him on of S.T.Rs most,powerful characters. Staff skills Like his ancestors before him, Zack has great skill with a staff in combat. His staff is made out of a special wood that is hard to break although his staff has been broken before by powerful enemies. Something unique about his staff is that it can be teleport back to Zacks hand when summoned (if broken, a new staff will be made). He can also teleport his staff away when he doesn't need it. It is the only weapon a Woju Warrior is allowed to wield. Fighting His fighting skill is highly advanced, even being able to take on the strongest in the world. He knows several types of martial arts. His training has also given him the ability to fight with fast moving opponents. Transformation Ultimate Woju form When there is a force too powerful for Zack even when he is powered up to defeat he can access the full power of the Woju Warrior. This is the pinnacle of Zacks power. All of his current abilities are more powerful, he has the ability to fly and he is invincible. Of course with this much power, there is a price. This form uses all of his energy and will leave knocked out after use. This form takes time to charge and when he transforms there is a time limit that depends on his state before he transforms. Weakness Technology Technology is not a problem for Zack most of the time combat wise. Despite how smart Zack is with ancient technology, current technology does a great job for confusing Zack. An example of tech being a weakness for Zack would be if he saw it activate a feature, Zack wouldn't know how to react to that and he would have to react on his senses. Being separated from his headband His headband controls his magic. If it were to be separated from him it would effect his magic in someway. The effects are random and it could possibly benefit him but the most of the time, the results are normally weakened magic or no magic at all. Relationships Coming soon Quotes "My destiny is to help others! You shall not stand in my way" - confronting an enemy "Why does everyone have so much technology these days?" - when seeing the city or any other civilised place "I've taken down tougher things than you" - taunt "I might be powerful but I'm yet to finish my training" - this is his normal reply when someone compliments his power "I ... failed" - D rank "I could've done better" - C rank "This seems sufficient" - B rank "This will indeed do" - A rank "No evil shall surpass me" - S rank Trivia * His original design was a blue monkey named Michael. * The idea for his staff is based on Donatello (TMNT). * It is unknown how many Woju Warriors there were before him. * He may be strong but he is also somewhat fast and stealthy. * Ironically his friend Sam is a rabbit which is prey for wolves. * His headband has shown to change lengths in some pictures. * The whereabouts of his house is unknown but yet he seems to know is way home. Category:Wolves Category:Males Category:Good Category:Sonic fan characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Canines Category:Mammals Category:Characters Category:Anthros